In blower operation, typical blower/vac units provide a sweeping action created by the production of a fast moving stream of air from a rotating impeller within a housing. An exhaust or blower tube generally carries the air stream from the housing of the unit so that a nozzle at the outlet of the blower tube can be near the ground while the unit is being held with either one or both hands. The nozzle at the end of the blower tube is generally smaller than the outlet port on the housing of the unit, thereby causing a higher velocity air stream at the nozzle and allowing for greater precision and force in blowing particular materials.
In vacuum operation, the hand-held device draws air and debris though an intake or vacuum tube. Debris is reduced as it passes through an impeller and is deposited in a bag for disposal. The intake tube is generally of a wider diameter than a blower exhaust tube allowing for greater surface area coverage with each "sweep" of the unit. Debris actually passes through the unit, and, if it passes through the impeller which is driving the air stream, may be chipped or shredded into finer pieces.
Convertible blower and vacuum units are in common use by homeowners and professionals for the removal of debris from yards and driveways. A convertible blower and vacuum is a device which can be used as a blower or converted to operate as a vacuum. Conversion from the blower mode to the vacuum mode typically requires assembling a vacuum tube to the air inlet of the blower vacuum housing, to direct the suction, and placing a bag over the air outlet to collect the accumulated debris and/or dust. The bag used to collect the debris or dust is of a material which allows air but not small particles to pass through. Conversion from the vacuum mode to the blower mode typically requires removing the vacuum tube from the air inlet and placing an air inlet cover over the air inlet. The debris bag is removed from the air outlet and a blower tube is placed on the outlet.
Modern units are typically hand-held and, therefore, are made of light-weight materials and utilize lightweight power sources. The two most common power sources for the units are electric motors, usually supplied with electricity by a power cord, and gas motors of the two cycle, single cylinder variety.
Convertible blower vacuum units typically incorporate one or more handles for holding and maneuvering the units during operation in the blower or vacuum modes. A primary handle is usually located on the housing while a secondary handle, when utilized, is placed at a location separate from the primary handle.
One prior art convertible blower and vacuum unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,275 issued to Baker et al. on Jun. 29, 1993. Baker describes a convertible blower and vacuum unit 10 with a hinged inlet cover 24 that is moveable between a closed position where the cover 24 spans an air inlet opening 20 and an open position to allow insertion of a vacuum tube 50 into the inlet opening 20. The handle 26 is used to move the cover 24 between the open and closed positions. When the cover 24 is closed, air flows into the inlet opening 20 through a screen 38 in the cover 24, through arcuate slots 42 in a tubular extension 44 of the inlet opening 20 and over a circumferentially extending rib 46 formed on the cover 24. When the cover 24 is open and the vacuum tube 50 is attached, air and debris pass through the vacuum tube 50 and the air inlet opening 20. The handle 26 assists the operator when the unit 10 is in operation, especially in the vacuum mode. Handle 26 is not detachable and is therefore present in all modes. Handle 26 has a longitudinal axis that runs generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a primary handle 28 that is located at the top of the unit 10.
Another prior art convertible blower and vacuum unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,606 issued to Luerken et al. on Feb. 24, 1987. Luerken describes a convertible blower and vacuum unit in which a handle 6 is connected to the top of the housing 2. A rear handle 22 is connected to the bottom of the housing 2. During blower operation, the handle 6 is used to direct and support the device 1. During vacuum operation, handle 6 and rear handle 22 are both used. The gripping surfaces of handle 6 and rear handle 22 are generally parallel. Rear handle 22 is not detachable and is present during vacuum operation.
Another prior art convertible blower and vacuum unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,714 issued to Miner on Oct. 3, 1989. Miner describes a convertible blower and vacuum unit which includes a first handle 28 attached to the motor housing 18 and has a second handle 36 which is attached to the first handle 28. Second handle 36 has a gripping surface which is generally perpendicular to the gripping surface of the first handle 28. First handle 28 is generally used alone when the unit is used in the blower mode while both handles 28 and 36 are used when the unit is used in the vacuum mode. Second handle 36 is not detachable and is therefore present in all modes.
Another prior art convertible blower and vacuum unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,165 issued to Hiramatsu et al. on Sep. 22, 1981. The hand-carried embodiment of the invention is shown in FIG. 1. The blower unit pictured, but not numbered, in FIG. 1 includes a primary handle on the housing. Collecting tube 4 is of an appropriate diameter to allow an operator to grasp the collecting tube 4. No secondary handle is disclosed.
Another prior art convertible blower and vacuum unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,528 issued to Comer et al. on Sep. 22, 1987. Handle 94 and reduced thickness area 106 are located on opposite sides of housing 12, allowing for two-handed operation of the unit in vacuum mode. Handle 94 alone is used in the blower mode.
A prior art blower unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,371 issued to Tuggle et al. on Nov. 8, 1983. Tuggle describes a blower attachment 10 for a hand-held power source 12. A handle 14 is located on the blower attachment 10. The handle 14 is used by the operator to support the blower during its operation. There is no reference as to whether the blower unit is convertible to a vacuum unit and the handle 14 does not appear to aid in the connection or removal of the blower nozzle.
Another prior art blower unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,419 issued to Sato et al. on Sep. 23, 1980. Sato describes a shoulder-supported pneumatic sweeping apparatus which includes an operating handle 27 on the air ejecting pipe 11. The operating handle 27 is not perpendicular to the grip 23 which is attached to the cover 112 of the unit.
Another prior art blower unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,320 issued to Feiner on Oct. 24, 1978. Feiner describes a gutter cleaner which uses a stream of air to dislodge material from gutters such as those found on the edges of the roofs of homes. In FIG. 1, an air motor 13 includes a handle and the hollow tube section 10 includes a second handle 14. Those handles are used to support and move the unit during operation.
In the present invention, a portable hand-held convertible blower and vacuum unit includes a primary handle on a housing and a detachable vacuum tube. A secondary handle on the detachable vacuum tube aids the operator in attaching and removing the vacuum tube to or from the blower vacuum housing. This feature aids in the conversion of the unit from vacuum to blower and vice versa, and aids in the operation of the unit in the vacuum mode. The secondary handle is located on the vacuum tube at an optimum distance and angle from the primary handle so as to provide a comfortable means (secondary with the primary handle) of holding the blower vacuum unit in the vacuum mode. Also, because the secondary handle in the present invention is attached to the vacuum tube itself, the handle does not hinder the effectiveness of the convertible blower and vacuum unit during blower operation since, during blower operation, the vacuum tube and its secondary handle are removed from the unit.
Known types of convertible blower and vacuum units lack the convenience and efficiency which are provided by the present invention.